Una gota para nacer
by Nekitta
Summary: Sumido en una vida rutinaria, decide embarcarse en un viaje por sus recuerdos, a ese tiempo, en una mujer que parece no haberse marchado... "SasuHina"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

_Digamos que tengo algo de temor al publicar este primer capitulo de este fics. Sé que es tonto pensar eso, pero es normal sentirlo. Desde hace varios meses había intentado escribir un historia de esta pareja, pero no había llegado la inspiración. Claro hasta que leí el fics de Furuna…Sólo espero que les agrade…Gracias por leer. Y muchas gracias Tsuki e Furuna por apoyarme en todo. Este primer capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes las quiero._

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Una gota para… nacer.**_

"**Sólo el amor con su ciencia**

**Nos vuelve tan inocente" **

**Violeta Parra. (Chilena)**

**I. Tu recuerdo**

"_La suave y caliente brisa choca contra mi cara, cierro los ojos pausadamente y la imagen de ella no ha abandonado mi mente atareada y cansada, de tanto pensar ¿Me recordara? ¿Tendrá curiosidad en conocerme? Porque yo si tengo curiosidad en hacerlo."_

Esa mañana era muy normal para mí todo siempre tan tranquilo, me hallaba como siempre. En mi habitación, recostado en mi cama. Mirando la ampolleta que en este momento se encontraba apagada…No había nada interesante o más bien no había nada que llamara mi atención.

"Sasuke, mañana jugaremos fútbol ¿Vendrás?".

Sin razón alguna. Recordé la proposición de Naruto, mi mejor amigo, tuve la intención de ir, pero… sé que no seria muy bien recibido en el "club" de él. Me levante de la cama, dirigiéndome a paso lento y tranquilo. Acomode en mis bolsillos mis manos…Mire por la ventana, dándome a conocer una hermosa y deslumbrante mañana. El sol se encontraba fijo en ese cielo, tan azul. Con algunas nubes dando vueltas por ahí, sin embargo no apocaban su belleza…di un suspiro por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos.

"Por culpa de tu padre, papá quedo en la ruina"

Había paso ya un año de lo sucedido, aunque ese golpe de Kiba desapareció de mi mejilla, su miraba de odio, furia y rencor no me abandono los días siguientes. No lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy. Después de lo sucedido en el salón, todos me tomaron como "el hijo de un monstruo" y por ende yo también debía serlo. Las miradas de desprecio e indiferencia de lo chicos no se esfumaban. Papá continuo con su "plan" de quebrar todas las empresas que consideraba una amenaza para él. ¿Por qué no se conforma, si ya somos la familia, más rica y prestigiada de todo Japón? Pero aun así sigue…

Escuche un pequeño golpecito en la puerta y un susurro "Joven Sasuke sama su padre lo esta esperando para desayunar". Hice una mueca de molestia, odiaba, irritaba, detestaba desayunar, con Itachi y papá…Me quede algunos minutos contemplando el cielo…

Baje las frías e infinitas escaleras pausadamente, miraba todo indiferentemente. Todo seguía igual de aburrido, silencioso, desolado. Antes de llegar al comedor escuche decir a papá "Ese niño no cambiara nunca, siempre es lo mismo llega tarde, al momento de desayunar". Al terminar de hablar entre como si no hubiera escuchado nada y aunque lo hubiera dicho frente de mí. No me molestaba al contrario me gustaba. Me gustaba que me odiara que me aborreciera, que me destetara, porque yo así lo hacía con él. Recorrí la gran y larga mesa. Itachi no se encontraba. ¡Diablos! se salvo de esta tortura, lenta y agotadora de estar con este sujeto. Al cual hasta el día de hoy llamo padre…

"_No puedo negar mis raíces" _

Me miro con un deje de molestia, mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca, sorbió un poco y luego la dejo en la misma posición en la que se hallaba al principio. Inerte.

Me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa…Apoye mi codo en ésta, para que luego mi mano afirmara mi cabeza…Lo mire desafiante…

"No apoyes tu codo en la mesa"-dijo con un tono molesto e irritante de orden.

Así trataba a todos sus sirvientes. Y yo no era su sirviente…soy su hijo…No le obedecí de inmediato. Sólo cuando me lanzo una mirada destructora y penetrante lo hice. Tomo el periódico así abriéndolo. Segundos después entro una muchacha de pelo ondulado y de unos ojos violetas. Me sonrió, mientras me servia un poco de té. Bueno ella era la única chica de todas las sirvientas que me estaba…absolutamente prohibida tocar, mirar, hablar, coquetear. Era "propiedad" de Itachi. Ante esta acción de aquella chica cerré mis ojos pausadamente, esperando que se marchara. Volví abrir mis ojos ya no estaba…sólo había quedado su fragancia penetrante en el aire.

"Sasuke, hoy será la fiesta, para presentar a todos los hijos de las familias millonarias que tengan dieciochos años"

Demonios como odiaba las fiestas y más las presentaciones…Aunque ya todos me conocían por ser el hijo de un "monstruo"…Sin embargo ya no me interesaba lo que pensaban de mí…ni de mi familia. No sé como sucedió y tampoco controle mis palabras.

"No iré…ya todos me conocen por ser el hijo de un monstruo"- lo dije… ¿lo dije? diablos.

Doblo el periódico dejándolo a un costado. Lo sabia, le molesto…no sabia lo que venia ahora; ¿Un grito? ¿Una bofetada? ¿Un golpe en la mesa?, pero todo lo que pensé en algún momento no sucedió. Se levanto de la mesa camino por la puerta de salida e entrada y susurró.

"Iras o atente a las consecuencias"

¿Consecuencias? ¿A que se refería con eso? No sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero lo que si sabia era que lo cumpliría…fuese lo que fuese. Me levante, resignado…llegue a mi habitación la cerré con seguro. Así nadie me podría molestar. Me tire en la cama, para luego cerrar mis ojos. Así me podía olvidar de todo y todos…del mundo de las sonrisas hipócritas, de los comentarios tontos, de quien era. Incluso al dormir podía olvidarme de mi propia respiración.

"_Nadie me molestaría" _

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Oscura. Ya había oscurecido…el tiempo pasaba a veces tan lento y otras tan deprisa…No comprendía ni las horas, ni los minutos y mucho menos los segundos. Que pasaban a mí alrededor. Sólo recuerdo, que siempre tuve esta edad y que mi pasado y futuro no existe. Sólo el presente. Me senté en mi lecho, así recorriendo con mi mirada la habitación. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Pero algo en mi habitación estaba diferente algo…había demás. Sí, al final de mi cama había un traje, pero más que un traje parecía un disfraz.

"_¡Diablos! de esta no podría escaparme"_

_Ese verso de la canción de Violeta Parra (Gracias a la vida) me llamo mucho la atención. Creo que tiene toda la razón. "Sólo el amor con su ciencia nos vuelve tan inocentes" _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ay muchas gracias por sus __reviews, me encantaron, no tengo palabras para agradecerles. No soy una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos… pero quiero que sepan que de verdad son muy importantes para mí. En cada capitulo irán descubriendo diversas cosillas de Sasuke y Hinata, sólo espero que les agrade el segundo capitulo. Lunima san no me molesta que me digas así… n/n _

_**Una gota para…nacer**_

**II. Te vi.**

"_Te conocí tan bien como la palma de mi mano, sabía al instante si estabas triste o feliz. Con tan sólo ver tus ojos todo cambiaba, todo renacía en mí y moría al instante. Podía ver tu infinito y tierno interior. Triste que no me recuerdas porque yo si lo hago todas las mañana y las noches... más que triste, es lamentable"_

Esa noche no entendí y hasta hoy no logro entender. ¿Por qué decidí obedecer a papá?

La luz de mi habitación permanecía apagada. Al igual que mi existencia. Eché un vistazo varias veces al traje que se localizaba al final de mi lecho. Hasta que me decidí ponérmelo. Al principio cuando lo vi me pareció algo raro, pero más que raro jamás en vida me había disfrazado. Sí la maldita fiesta, presentación o lo que fuera. Era de disfraces. Gruñí de una manera irritante y tonta. Me estaba rebajando a las tonterías de papá. Al terminar de colocarme el traje, me mire al espejo y pronuncie la palabra tonto.

Me veía tonto, patético. Ese no era yo, pero que más da sólo será por esta vez… sólo por esta vez. Tomé el antifaz que se hallaba en mi lecho. Di una ojeada por última vez a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tranquilamente. Bajé las eternas escaleras. Por mi recorrido de llegar hasta la puerta, me tope con varias sirvientas que me coquetearon. Di una sonrisa de medio lado y seguí hasta mi destino. Al terminar las escaleras vi al mayordomo en la puerta esperándome junto a mi padre, éste sonrió. Como odiaba esa sonrisa cruel y despiadada, esa sonrisa me provocaba un escalofrío que perduró por algunos minutos en mí. No me detuve, no quería ver su cara de satisfacción, caminé hasta la limosina…

Veía a través del vidrio del auto, el cielo negro y luminoso por la blanquecina luna. En ese momento, pensé una teoría algo tonta- pero me atrevo a recordarla. Mi memoria no ha borrado ningún momento, sólo lo ha ocultado. Sentía que yo era el oscuro apático y tenebroso cielo, sin embargo ese cielo tenía algo, que yo no poesía, que yo no tenía. Si yo era cielo ¿Qué le falta a una noche para que fuese perfecta? Su complemento era la magnifica luna… Lo sé es y será siempre una teoría tonta, pero creo que valió la pena recordarla…-

El chofer con su voz ronca y fuerte, me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya habíamos llegado a la fiesta. Al salir de la limusina no me sorprendí por el tamaño de la mansión que se encontraba en frente de mí. Me dirigí a la entrada en esta había una especie de guardia.

Verificando que le enseñaran sus invitaciones. Al momento de que nos miró de inmediato supo quiénes éramos y nos hizo pasar enseguida. Recuerdo que al entrar ya no se escuchaba el silencio de la calle. La atmósfera había cambiado completamente. Se escuchaban pequeños murmullos, golpes de copa y una leve música se oía en el ambiente.

Antes de entrar me coloqué el antifaz en el rostro, captamos la atención de los invitados. Como odiaba que todos me observaran. Yo no era un trofeo de exhibición, pero así me sentía. ¡Demonios! , sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Papá me amenazaba con esa asquerosa mirada que se escondía con una falsa sonrisa, mientras saludaba a sus conocidos.

En uno de esas conversaciones papá se entusiasmó tanto por el tema, que logré escabullirme. Por fin podía estar alejado de todos esos sujetos inútiles. Sin embargo las miradas aún no me abandonaban. Las estúpidas jovencitas no dejaban de observar cada gesto, acción u movimiento que yo hacia. ¡Demonios! Cada vez me hundía más en mis pensamientos tontos. Se acerco un mayordomo con una plateada bandeja con vasos de sake. Me atreví a cojerle un vaso con ese delicioso y fuerte líquido. Sorbí un poco, giré mi cabeza hacia un costado, diablos esta fiesta estaba aburridísima. Pero me llamó la atención una pequeña aglomeración que se empezaba a formar, observé por unos instantes aquella escena, me pareció divertida.

"_Nunca había visto tal escena, tantos chicos queriendo bailar con una muchacha."_

Se encontraban varios chicos rodeando a una muchacha. La invitaban a bailar, sin embargo ella negaba con la cabeza, luego hacia una reverencia de perdón. A ésta sólo le veía sus descubiertos hombros, su espalda y una cola de caballo alta. Me entretuve un buen rato observando las caras de todos esos chicos de decepción. Me acerqué para ver el acontecimiento más de cerca.

Bebí un poco de sake. Cuando me acerqué a paso lento, pero decidido, te volteaste y me sonreíste.

"_Me dejaste sin aliento." _

Aunque tus ojos se posaron en mí unos segundos, me desconcertaste. Sentí que el vaso que sujetaba se me caería en cualquier momento. No reaccioné como me lo imaginé. Yo simplemente me acerqué para burlarme de esos babosos y mira ahora soy uno de ellos.

Se alejó a paso lento hacia el balcón, al parecer se había aburrido de todos sus pretendientes, sólo la observé. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, miré el vaso de sake. ¿Estaré ebrio? No, no creo… Ya había trascurridos varias horas y la fiesta seguía igual de patética que en un comienzo. Únicamente me llamaba curiosidad aquella muchacha. Esa escena de cuándo se volteó, así sonriéndome, se repetía una y otra vez. Su rostro no lo pude ver, lo cubría el estupido antifaz.

Después de beber varios vasos de sake, me decidí a acercarme al balcón. La brisa chocó contra mi cara, así acariciando mis mejillas ruborizadas. Hacia frío, pero aún así ella, seguía en aquel balcón. Cuando estuve al extremo de ella, me di cuenta de que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, la brisa mecía sus aretes en un vaivén. Su olor se expandió por todo el aire. No sabía como empezar una conversación, sin verme patético como los otros chicos.

-"Hace frió ¿No crees?"

No sé porqué demonios dije eso. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos asustada y me miró inmediatamente. Su mirada brillaba, sus ojos al posarse en mi sentía que me acariciaban, que me desnudaban y podían ver lo que los demás jamás verían. Se mordió el labio con rabia, casi con enfado. Yo por mi parte no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro salvo mis mejillas encendidas. Sabia que si le preguntase "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" No aceptaría, entonces decidí hacer una reverencia, invitándola a bailar, sin embargo ella seguía ahí parada, mirando. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el cielo. Quedé como un patético y justamente eso era lo que no quería parecer. No perdí ni un minuto, la tomé de la cintura, así dándola vuelta, la apegué hacia mi cuerpo con brusquedad.

Forcejeo, pegándome con sus manos en mí pecho, pero aun así sus intentos eran inútiles, al ver que eso no funcionaba, me miró con deje de molestia casi haciendo puchero. Esa acción de nena me gustó y me pareció divertida, me acerque a su oído y susurré.

-"No te irás de aquí, hasta que bailes conmigo una pieza"

Alejó su oído de mi boca, volvió a forcejear, pero se resignó. Me alejé de ella haciendo la misma reverencia que había hecho unos minutos antes. Sin embargo ella aceptó, se acercó a mí, y entonces posé mi mano en su frágil cintura, ella hizo lo mismo, pero en mi hombro.

Entrelacé mi mano libre con la de ella. Cómo me hubiera gustado que mi piel se acariciara con la de ella aunque fuera por unos segundos, pero ese maldito guante lo impedía. Nos mecíamos de un lado a otro. No soy muy bueno bailando, así que me vi patético. Mis movimientos eran torpes y en esos instantes me lamentaba. Cada vez que hacía un movimiento lerdo, ella sonría. Al hacerlo mi cuerpo temblaba. Después de unos minutos recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos…

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, pero para el mundo era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando los invitados se marchaban. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejamos de menearnos, no quería que este momento se terminara, mis brazos me impedían dejarla ir. Pero entendí que debía hacerlo. Nos alejamos, volviendo a hacer una reverencia. Me sonrió, estaba lista para marcharse cuando la agarré de su débil muñeca casi levantándola, su rostro forjó una mueca dolor. Me aproximé a su oído.

-"Gracias, aunque era tan sólo una pieza de baile"

Dejé su brazo en la misma posición en que se hallaba, pero antes de alejarme de su oído, roce su fría mejilla con la mía. Qué sensación tan placentera, su piel era tan suave, tan tersa, tan delicada.

"_Quería que ese momento se repitiera siempre aunque tan sólo fuera en mi imaginación." _


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Con que no hay muchos reviews, pero no importa no me desanimare, al contrario trataré de dar lo mejor de mí en los siguiente capítulos. Este capitulo se lo dedico a "Hinata.Elric" por el día de su cumpleaños, espero que cumplas muchos, así suerte-tú ya sabes en que. Esta era la sorpresa, ojala que te guste -…Feliz cumpleaños. Lo sé ya paso hace días, pero no lo pude subir, por mi memoria a corto plazo XD.

Lo que leerán a continuación descubrirán una desagradable verdad de Sasuke. Me despido con un gran besito. _**Nekitta **_

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto."

_**Una gota para… nacer**_

**III. Diario.**

"_Las personas sólo ven lo que ellos quieren ver, pero hay algunos… que quieren ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos pueden percibir"._

Hoy no os contaré de mi pasado tonto, patético y poco importante. Si no se han dado cuenta este es un pequeño y desprotegido diario. Con algunas páginas rasgadas y amarillentas, pero aquello no me impide escribir. He comenzado a escribir porque quiero que me recuerde a ella. No quiero despertar y olvidarla como lo he hecho con mi rostro. Me aterra esa idea, un miedo frío y espeluznante me recorre todo el cuerpo desde los pies hasta el último cabello que crece en mi cabeza. No me deja pensar con claridad.

Decidí escribir un diario como lo hacía ella. Este diario me desahoga, libera, libra de todos aquellos sentimientos que a medianoche me perturban y ya no tengo el valor de espantarlos porque me cansé de hacerlo… siempre vuelven por más.

"_La noche trae los recuerdos dolorosos que jamás desaparecerán"_

Me pregunto si me he vuelto loco de tanto pensar en ella. La imagino durmiendo en mi lecho, con una sonrisa tranquila y eterna. Vuelvo a sentir ese sutil y cálido fuego que empieza a quemar mis mejillas. Me encanta sentir esa sensación que no se puede describir con palabras porque no existen. No obstante vuelvo a mirar a mi extremo detenidamente y ya no está… sólo queda una dulce y exquisita fragancia que penetra en mí…Y vuelvo a pensar que fue mi estúpida imaginación buscando un consuelo por haberla perdido.

Papá me llamó por teléfono desde ese oscuro y helado lugar en el cual permanecerá hasta su muerte… ¿lástima? Si siento lástima por él. Más que lástima… lo comprendo ¿comprender? Si todas sus acciones fueron por su triste y desolada infancia…

-"Hijo te extraño"

Esas fueron sus melancólicas palabras… que al escucharlas me quedé perplejo. Yo creo que el rostro se me deformó completamente ya que jamás había escuchado alguna palabra de cariño de su parte… No me atreví a responderle, sólo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada en el aire. No me sentí preparado para mantener una conversación estable con él… espero que algún día me comprenda. Colgué, no quise seguir escuchándolo. Mi vida es un oscuro y frío túnel en el cual estoy atrapado entre mi realidad y fantasía.

"_¿Cuál es la correcta?"_

Creo que de todos modos hubiera terminado aquí, encerrado en estas cuatro paredes incoloras. Tragándome todo los días un par de pastillas de distintos colores. En realidad no me he fijado bien en los colores como para escribirlo, no lo considero importante. Sólo tengo este patético cuadernillo deteriorado, que sea ha convertido en mi más fiel compañero de "celda" y la mitad de un lápiz al que le queda poca tinta. No quiero llegar a pensar que se terminará porque sería mi misma muerte.

Este sitio no es tan malo, pensé que los manicomios eran lugares crueles y terroríficos, sin embargo este sitio no es así. Aquí puedo pensar, escribir y mirar en el jardín trasero el cielo, tan azul, como el de aquella mañana en que comenzó todo. No me arrepiento de haberlo matado ¿saben? Me encantó hundirle el filoso y helado cuchillo en su carne asquerosa. Cada puñalada que le clavaba me incitaba a la próxima y a la próxima y a la próxima…

Me salvé de ir a la cárcel gracias a mi hermano, me hizo parecer por loco desquiciado y creo que se lo agradezco, porque no hubiera soportado estar en aquel lugar… soy muy débil. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y no por la razón. Pero él, le hizo daño a Hinata, no me hubiera imaginado que hubiera sucedido si no habría llegado a tiempo...

Mierda, de sólo recordar aquella noche, me da rabia. Siento un odio aterrador hacia él. Mis manos comienzan a sudar mis pupilas vibran de un lado a otro. Me muerdo el labio inferior en un intento de calmar mi sed de odio. Si odio eso lo que siento… odio y toda la tranquilidad desaparece y el rencor me invade queriendo matarlo otra vez.

¿Saben? Me siento un héroe, sé que es irónico, pero así me siento en este momento y siempre lo sentiré así. Fui el único… ni siquiera su primo Neji o su hermana Hanabi la quieren tanto como yo. Yo lo maté porque la amaba y no me arrepiento aunque las pesadillas no me dejen dormir.

"_Lo mataría una vez, diez veces y hasta veinte veces si fuera necesario."_

No sé, si alguna vez alguien leerá este feo cuaderno del cual no me separo ni un instante. Lo llevo conmigo siempre. El propósito de este diario es relatar mi pequeña historia de vida. Quiero que conozcan las verdaderas razones de porqué maté a ese hombre. Sé que muchos me juzgaron sin conocer qué hay más allá de haber cometido aquel cruel crimen. Pero más allá de darle una explicación a todos quiero darme una explicación a mi. Quiero convencerme de que lo que hice. Lo hice, para alivianarle la vida a ella. Aunque el perjudicado fui yo.

Los seres humanos somos tan predecibles, podemos darlo todo por aquellos que amamos, pero a veces son ellos mismo los que nos juzgan. Tonto ¿cierto? Espero que si algún día alguien llegue a leer este relato no me juzgue como ellos. Pero si lo hace, por favor queme este inservible cuaderno, ya que su misión habrá fallado.

"_Únicamente… quiero que me comprendan…"_

Mi existencia en este mundo, es como cualquier otra, no me siento ni más ni menos por lo que hice, pero si tan sólo una persona me comprende… es porque mi existencia no fue en vano.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, la soledad es mi mejor acompañante. El tiempo que he pasado aquí en este lugar me ha hecho más fuerte. No me dedico a pensar, sólo a sentir. Tengo miedo de volverme viejo rápidamente, pero ese día llegará tarde o temprano. Estoy destinado a vivir sólo, pero saben aquello ya no me interesa, porque sé que ella está bien.

Ya anocheció y veo la luna en el oscuro cielo, me pregunto si la estará observando al igual que yo. Cuando salga de este lugar lo primero que haré será verla. Sé que no me recordará. Esta oscura noche y todas las noches anteriores me recuerdan lo sucedido. La luna se encontraba en el mismo sitio en el que se halla ahora, tapada por las oscuras nubes que cubren su inmensa belleza. No espero la muerte con ansiedad, sino con paciencia y sosiego. A veces me pregunto cuál es el fin de respirar, ¿para qué seguir viviendo? Pero todas aquellas preguntas se esfuman al mirar una vieja fotografía de ella. Puedo pasar horas y horas mirándola y no me canso…ella. Puedo pasar horas y horas mirándola y no me canso… Morir no es mi única opción, ¿para qué morir? Si no despertaré de ningún sueño tonto. No estoy dormido…

Hace algunos segundos escuché gritos aterradores de una mujer. Como odio aquellos gritos que provienen de un alma ya cansada… Pero me acostumbré y aún así me espantan. No soy muy sociable, sin embargo me gusta pensar, los que están en este sitio son personas normales ríen, juegan, bailan. En algunas ocasiones los encuentro niños y otras adultos.

"_Sin embargo, entre la razón y la locura hay una barrera muy delgada"_

No sé cómo no me he vuelto maniático, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es la esperanza de salir de este lugar y volver a ver tus ojos, tu piel, tu boca.

"_Aunque sea tan sólo unos segundos" _

PD: No he puesto ninguna fecha, porque no quiero recordar los días y años que he permanecido en este sitio sólo es eso…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Bueno hoy les dejo otro capitulo de _"Una gota para nacer"._ No tengo mucho que contar solo que me quede todo el día en casa. Esta lloviendo, el cielo se ve precioso con esa combinación grisácea me encantan los días de lluvia, son tan tranquilizadores y a la vez tormentosos. Espero que comenten. Así una aclaración Kokorito chan y Nekitta son la misma persona, ósea yo XD. Adiós besos se cuidan.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. 

_**Una gota para…nacer.**_

**IV. Tú.**

"_De nuevo aquí relatando mi estúpida vida, pero creo que es necesario escribirla, por lo menos para mí lo es. Otra vez recordándote como la primera vez, en aquellos días de "felicidad" lo único que deseaba era hallarte. Lo que me falta a mí me lo proporcionas tú, pero ¿Lo que te falta a ti te lo podré dar yo?"_

Me lancé en la cama, mi respiración se agitaba, cada vez que recordaba su piel, su boca, sus ojos. Demonios ¿qué tiene ella? Aun podía oler aquella dulce y delicada fragancia en el aire… Cerré los ojos lentamente, quería otra vez sentir su presencia cerca de mí, aunque fuera por algunos instantes.

"_No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica."_

Esa noche fue algo extraña. Ya desde varios años había dejado de soñar con mamá, inclusive olvidé su rostro, sus gestos, su sonrisa.

No obstante soñé con ella, con la diferencia de que yo era un nene chiquito. No recuerdo muy bien los detalles de aquel sueño, pero trataré de ser lo mas detallista posible. Caminábamos por un sendero de tierra, en los extremos de éste había hileras de pequeñas piedras, y algunas veces las mojaba el agua… Parecía una pequeña laguna que en la mitad se encontraba una pequeña vía.

Mamá entrelazó su mano con la mía, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Se sentía tan… tan bien. Creo que este sentimiento se llama felicidad. Mamá sonreía y apretaba más su mano con la mía, caminábamos a paso lento. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba ni una palabra. El silencio era acogedor, tranquilizante, delicioso. No evite mirar el cielo azul, la fresca brisa rozaba mis mejillas ruborizadas, se escuchaba el agua golpearse con las piedras.

"_Este lugar es de ensueños. ¿El Edén?"_

Al final del sendero se hallaba un jardín lleno de flores con múltiples colores, pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban en estas.

Quería, salir corriendo, revolcarme encima de aquellas flores, sin embargo mamá me detuvo sujetándome de un brazo. Se agachó paulatinamente quedando a mi altura. Otra vez sentí que mi cara se quemaba. Me sonrió, acarició mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

Acercó pausadamente su boca a mi oído y susurró unas palabras que no logré entender, me abrazó con fuerza. No entendí muy bien aquella acción. Se alzó, volvió a sonreír y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel fantástico jardín. Quería correr tras ella. Quería sentir su mano entrelazada con la mía. Quería sentir otra vez ese calor. Pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarla. Era inútil. Se detuvo, volteó.

-"Aun no mi pequeño, aun no estas listo…aun no".

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, una brillante lágrima recorrió su blanca mejilla… cuando terminó de caer la cristalina lágrima… Mamá se esfumo.

Desperté agitado, sudado, asustado. Los rayos dorados del sol chocaron con mis ojos irritándome. Demonios, ¿acaso no puedo tener un maldito tiempo de tranquilidad?. Me dirigí al baño, abrí la llave con pereza. Entré en la tina, cerré los ojos. Sentía la deliciosa agua fría recorrer cada parte de mi ser. Se sentía tan bien la sensación. No recuerdo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuve bajo la fría agua relajándome, pero salí más calmado, menos molesto. Me coloqué una incolora toalla en la cintura y con otra me secaba el cabello. Al quitarme la toalla de la cabeza me encontré con una visita que no esperaba.

-"¿Qué haces tú en mi habitación?".

Dije con un tono de enfado. Como odiaba que Itachi entrara sin permiso. Mi dormitorio era el único lugar en que me sentía cómodo. No había ningún lugar que me acogiera tan bien como mi habitación.

Me miró, y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas más seductoras. Fijó su mirada en el techo, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿Cómo te fue?".

Esa pregunta en mi cabeza recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, por algunos minutos ella había abandonado mi mente, pero en ese instante todo volvió como si un relámpago hubiera golpeado mi mente. Todo regreso a mi, todas sus facciones delicadas. Lástima que no me dijo su nombre. No es que vaya preguntando los nombres de las personas que me tope por el camino, si no que sentí una gran curiosidad de saberlo. Sin querer recordé sus brillantes y rozagantes labios, su blanca y tersa piel como la nieve que cae en los fríos días de invierno. Volví a sentir ese cálido fuego dentro de mí. Esa sensación, me hacía sentir vivo, me hacía sentir que yo si existía, me hacia sentir tan… tan bien.

De pronto el rostro de mamá apareció sin poder evitarlo. ¿Ella me recordaba a mamá? Me senté en la cama dándole la espalda a Itachi.

-"Soñé con mamá".

Posteriormente de terminar aquella frase un silencio frío, apático y escalofriante nos embargó. La palabra "mamá" u otro sinónimo, era una palabra tabú para Itachi y papá.

Después de su muerte nadie se atrevió a recordarla, ni una foto había de ella… nada, absolutamente nada.

Itachi no me preguntó sobre mi extraño sueño, al parecer para él fue como si lo que hubiera dicho se lo llevara el viento. Se levantó para salir de la habitación y antes de que se marchara noté su rostro. Su expresión había cambiado. Era nostálgica y triste. Me recosté cerrando los ojos, yo al igual que él la extrañaba mucho.

"_Pero ya no se podía hacer nada."_

Ella ya se había ido y yo, seguía allí lamentándome. En este momento lo único que me interesaba era encontrar a aquella muchacha, preguntarle su nombre. A pesar de que era algo tan difícil hallarla, después de todo asistieron más de 200 personas a aquella fiesta. Suspiré resignado. Al parecer seria difícil encontrarla.

"_Sin embargo me encantan los retos y más si son casi imposibles."_


End file.
